1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a handler apparatus, an adjustment method of a handler apparatus, and a test apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a handler apparatus connected to a test apparatus for testing a device under test electrically connects a device under test to the test apparatus, by causing a device holder holding the device under test to fit a socket of the test apparatus (e.g., please refer to Patent Documents No. 1 to No. 5).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-147055    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-46902    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-2860    Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-39059    Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-40758
However, as the size of the electrodes of the device under test and the pitch of the electrodes become smaller, the handler apparatus has to mount the device under test on the test tray with accuracy. In view of this, the handler apparatus has to include an actuator or the like, so as to adjust the position of the device under test on the test tray. However, when there is variation or error caused in position of the actuator, accurate adjustment of the position of the device under test is difficult.